Drugs and Tinctures
The world of Black Metal/Red Blood is a word filled with the pained, and the worthless relying upon drugs and other chemicals just to get by in life. So naturally, many have been discovered and or created. Below is all information regarding this. Drugs 'Graveweed' Type '''inhaled or ingested; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 20 Price 400 cd Effects 1 hour;' 1/2 of all damage taken is convered to non-lethal damage '''Damage '''1d4 wisdom. This leafy dull-green plant has soft thorns over the coat of it's leaves, they secrete a sticky substance that can be squeezed out and ingested, or burned and inhaled. People who aren't experienced with this drug however sometimes attempt to eat the plant whole, which has a lesser effect and leads to other complications such as an upset stomach. Graveweed gets its name from the fact that it is mosty commonly found near decomposing organic life, such as in cemetaries. 'Green Hibiscus' '''Type '''ingested'; Addiction minor, Fortitude DC 15 Price 85 cd Effects 1 hour;' +1d6 alchemical bonus to dexterity '''Damage '''1d4 strength. This strange, but beautiful flower glows green at night as long as it has not been picked, when the petals are eaten the juices of the plant loosen the tendons, and soften the cartiledge of the ingester, granting them increased agility at the cost of strength. If done too often, it can lead to more permanent effects such as paralyzation. 'Hydra Plume Oil' '''Type '''inhaled'; Addiction Major, Fortitude DC 25 Price 650 cd Effects 1 hour;' illusions are 100% real '''Damage '''1d6 intelligence. Hydra Plumes are a type of flower that has seven branches per stem, they are tipped with a purple bell-like flower with a red "tongue" which gives them their name. This is a powerful and cheap hallucinagen when the tongue is squeezed of its oils and the oil is burned, it also acts as a sleep aid. This is usually ritually burned amongst occultists who favor spells like Shadow Evocation due to its effects. 'Isis Poppy' '''Type '''ingested'; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 30 Price 2500 cd Effects 1 hour;' all damage taken is convered to non-lethal damage '''Damage '''1d4 wisdom, 1d4 constitution Isis Poppies are white flowers with blue lips at the end of each of their petals, they are one of the strongest narcotics known to civilization. The seeds of these are picked and crushed, then ingested in a tea. While you can eat the whole plant for a similar effect, this is usually lethal. Tinctures 'Belvanon Capsule' '''Type '''ingested'; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 28 Price''' 4050 cd''' Effects instant/1 hour; fully healed and cured of conditions except for death. '''Damage '''die after 1 hour. '''Creation DC: Craft (chemical) 50 Creation Materials: 'One part Graveweed; One part Red Orchid; Four parts Crushed Bilefly; Two parts Green Hibiscus Most commonly created, sold and used in the South-Eastern regions of the world, these capsules were first created by a physician by the name of Dr. Jin Belvanon. They are commonly used in short battles as a quick burst of healing and recovery. Though after one hour the subject must make a fortitude with the same DC as the addiction or suddenly collapse and die. If the save is successful however, they are usually just knocked to 0 HP. 'Grove Warden's Zen Type '''inhaled; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 32 Price''' 5000 cd''' Effects 1 hour; +1d8 wisdom. '''Damage '''1d6 dexterity. '''Creation DC: Craft (chemical) 32 Creation Materials: 'One part Graveweed; Four parts Hydra Plume Oil Grove Warden's Zen is a tea used in druidic rituals pertaining to the Earth Dragon sleeping upon the Earth Mother's Sanctuary. While prepared the same way as a tea it is not actually ingested, as this would make them direly ill, once the tea has seeped the vapors are fully inhaled until the tea cools, usually while meditating. 'Insomniac Salad Type '''ingested; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 22 Price''' 2000 cd''' Effects 2 hours;' become immune to sleep effects; +1d6 strength '''Damage '''confused, sickened '''Creation DC:' Craft (chemical) 10 Creation Materials: 'Four parts Graveweed, One part Green Hibiscus. One part Blue Orchid This inconventional preparation of various raw drug plants was probably an accident, or perhaps it was created by a bunch of kid experimenting with the drugs, but in any case, it was discovered that this particular combination of plants triggers a persons adrenaline but cuts of oxygen consumption in the brain. While it doesn't completely cut off oxygen to the brain, it cuts off just enough that the ingester is confused. 'Milk of the Dead Type '''ingested; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 30 Price''' 3000 cd''' Effects 4 hours;' become immune to mind-affecting abilities '''Damage '''1d4 int, 1d4 cha '''Creation DC:' Craft (chemical) 30 Creation Materials: 'Two parts Graveweed, One part Black Matter Tainted Water. One part iron oxide powder Often used by occultists in various rituals, this combination of liquids turns a milky white color after several hours of simmering. It is believed that this same substance is partial mixed into the blood of Hollowed creatures due to the combination of corpse juices, the purified black matter in their system and the iron in their blood, giving them the pale, white flesh that easily identifies them. 'Red Vanity Type '''injury; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 35 Price''' 10000 cd''' Effects 4 hours;' gain 4d12 temporary HP, and +4 alchemy bonus to fortitude saves. '''Damage '''1d4 con, 1d4 str '''Creation DC:' Craft (chemical) 38 Creation Materials: 'One part Isis Poppy; One part Red Orchid; One part Red Belly Flytrap Milk Red vanity is rare, and expensive, as it uses the rare red orchid in its distillation process. Not only that, but the expensive Isis Poppy and the milk of the rare Red Belly Flytrap, a creature only indiginous to earthlight. When distilled it becomes a thin, filmy liquid with an oily texture that is injected directly into the blood stream, though most commonly, if improper, it is often coated over a small blade with which the user slowly cuts into their skin. 'Refined Hydra Plume Oil Type '''inhaled; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 20 Price''' 5500 cd''' Effects 6 hours;' illusions are 100% real. '''Damage '''incoming illusions are empowered, -4 to saves against fear. '''Creation DC:' Craft (chemical) 18 '''Creation Materials: '''Two parts Hydra Plume Oil; One part water. This refined form of hydra plume oil first made its appearance on Pax Island, and then later, on ir'Rilessa. It is not sure who has been creating and distributing it in these populated, though unrelated regions, but it is quickly becoming a problem. This version of hydra plume oil has a longer lasting effect, but at the cost of stronger negative effects.